I miss you daddy
by Dannyforeverbye
Summary: Es verdad que no vas a volver a casa? Tal vez algún día yo te pueda ir a visitar al cielo, ¿te parece? Te extraño tan papi... Con amor Nessie


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos son personajes de la maravillosa stephenie meyer.****

**Esta historia es basada en el video de **xxozera**** el link es http :/ .com/watc h?v=zIFc Kv7ltSg&feature=related****

****Espero que les guste****

* * *

><p><strong>I MISS YOU DADDY<strong>

**BELLA POV**

-Bueno hija ya está muy tarde para que estemos aquí viendo oso agente especial.

-Mami pero ya se va a terminar, el osito ya casi le ayuda a Sophie a recuperar su tiquete para el carrusel.

-Está bien amor apenas se acabe apagas, mi vida ya vengo que Tía Alice necesita que le diga que darle a tu primo Anthony por lo que sé ha estado enfermito.

-Bueno mamita, mándale un besito a Tony.

Salí de la habitación de mi hija dispuesta a buscar mi celular, mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 28 años y soy pediatra, por eso es que mi cuñada necesita que le diga que tiene Tony porque le da miedo sacarlo a la calle con este frio, es que es tan pequeñito su bebito tiene 7 meses.

-Hola Ali dime que síntomas tiene Tony?

- Bells estoy tan preocupada todo el día ha estado llorando no ha dormido en todo el día! Y tiene fiebre por momentos, no quiere comer y siempre esta incomodo e irritable.

-Ali creo que ya sé que le pasa, necesito que le toques las encías?

-Bells están inflamadas y duras, es eso?

-Ali estoy segurísima que es eso , necesito que le des el antibiótico que te dije esta mañana, le des algo para morder y que la hagas un masaje con tu dedo en las encías.

-Gracias Bells eres de lo mejor te dejo que le tengo que abrir la puerta a mi Jazzy.

-Chau Ali

Toda la conversación estuve pensando hace unos años cuando a Nessie le pasó lo mismo, y yo no pude deducir que le pasaba, solo hasta que llego El y me dijo que a nuestra pequeñita le estaban saliendo sus primeros dientes.

Hablando de mi tesorito iré a ver si ya se había dormido, subí las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto y justo la encontré a lado de ventana arrodillada con la foto de él, me acerque más para poder escucharla.

Ha pasado un año papito

En serio te extraño mucho

Pero mi mami dice que ahora estas a salvo

En un lugar hermoso llamado "cielo"

Esta noche mi mami preparó tu comida favorita

Y me la he comido toda

Hasta las zanahorias que no me gustan

No puedes verme?

Este año empecé el Kinder

Y llevo una foto de nosotros en mi maletita de Tinker Bell

Tú eres el mejor papá

Trato de no llorar y mi mami dice que está bien

Yo se que a ti no te gusta que yo llore

Yo trato papi pero duele

Es verdad que no vas a volver a casa?

Tal vez algún día yo te pueda ir a visitar al cielo, ¿te parece?

Es tiempo de irme a la cama

No te preocupes que sigo durmiendo con la luz prendida

Por si vienes a casa y me das el beso de las buenas noches

Te amo tanto

Te extraño papito

Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no podía explicar hace tanto tiempo que mi niña no me habla de cómo se siente respecto a lo de su papá, me tuve que ir directo a la cocina para tomar un calmante porque sentía que me iba a dar un ataque de nervios, al llegar vi como justo hoy decidí hacer la comida favorita de él, nuestra primer comida juntos, la que él me hizo especialmente para pedirme que fuera su novia. Todavía no se cómo explicarte lo mucho que te extraño te fuiste cuando más te necesitábamos, yo se que nunca te había hablado así, pero tú me prometiste que estarías ahí para mi, maldito el día en que decidiste ir a salvar a ese mafioso que nos arruino la vida.

Todo fue tan rápido esa noche ya estábamos preparados para ir a dormir estábamos con nuestra hija ayudándole a ponerle los vestiditos a sus princesas, cuando el timbre de tu celular nos asustó, como fue que se te ocurrió contestar, ah ya se, tu excusa para todo.

-Amor tengo que contestar puede ser un paciente en problemas.

Y lo era, pero a ti no te correspondía, te llamaron a ti porque los otros no contestaron y era el guardaespaldas de Aro Volturi, para decirte que le habían disparado que necesitaban un medico urgente y tu ni siquiera me lo preguntaste, solo me dijiste tengo que ir es mi deber. Y como olvidar tus ultima palabras.

-Bella ya vuelvo amor no me demoro, te amo y tu mi princesa hermosa te me vas a dormir y le haces caso a tu mamá.

Y así fue como comenzó el principio del final, yo pensé que en nuestra boda nos habíamos prometido que íbamos a tomar las decisiones juntos que todo lo haríamos en conjunto, que nosotros seriamos los únicos dueños de nuestro futuro y ahora tu no me diste elección, decidiste por los tres y mira las consecuencias lo último que recibí de ti fue un beso cargado de mi angustia y todo el amor que te profesaba.

No te imaginas mi desesperación al ver que ya estaba amaneciendo y tu no regresabas, solo pensaba en que estarías haciendo o en que problemas te estarías metiendo por ayudar a esa organización, nuestra hija despertó y lo primero que me pregunto fue:

-Mami poque papi no vino a darme mi besito?

Y solo era esperar unas horas más para que la peor noticia de mi vida llegará, como crees que me sentí cuando llego un desesperado Demetri Volturi y con múltiples golpes y cortes para decirme que hubo un enfrentamiento a la media noche que provoco tu muerte ¡YA QUE MALDITA SEA TU ESTABAS EN EL LUGAR EQUIVOCADO!, tu no pensaste en como actuaria tu familia en contra de esos malditos, como le diría a tu madre que su hijo se hizo el Superman y le fallo porque le encontraron su kriptonita. Y como le diría a nuestra hija de 3 años que su papá no volvería.

Edward como pretendes que yo siga adelante si te me fuiste, como pretendes que vuelva a ser la persona que conociste alegre, amigable y dispuesta a ayudar a todos. No te entiendo siempre diste la vida por los demás, pero enserio está valió tanto la pena para dejarnos.

Vi encima del estante que tenemos y vi una fotografía de nosotros tres, y me di cuenta que me dejaste un regalo maravilloso nuestra hija Renesmee, nuestra combinación perfecta y me doy cuenta que sus palabras son lo más puro y angelical. Ya no te puedo renegar sobre tu muerte tú siempre fuiste mi príncipe y ahora lo lograste me salvaste de mi propia desgracia. Subí a su cuarto de princesas y hadas porque tu siempre quisiste que su vida fuera un cuento con final feliz y te prometo hare hasta lo imposible porque se cumpla, la vi acostada resaltando sus rizos del color de tu pelo un cobrizo poco común.

-Hijita te vengo a dar el beso de las buenas noches y por dos, porque tu papá está orgulloso de tener una hija tan única y especial como tú. Hasta mañana mi princesa.

En ese momento que le di su beso, me llego una corriente de aire y supe que tu mi Edward siempre etarias ahí para mí.

Porque te extrañamos Papi

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les gusté y vean el video :)<strong>

**Si les gusto o no, acepto de todo comentarios, sugerencias, cambios lo que quieran.**

**Nos leemos **

**Dannyforeverbye**


End file.
